maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Overcoming My Fears (transcript)
'"Overcoming My Fears" '''is the 29th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts out by taking place at Debbie's house, then it zooms into Maraya's bedroom. Maraya is seen still sleeping on her bed until the viewers were here. Next, she gets up and greets the viewers) Maraya (looking at camera): Oh, hi viewers! I'm so glad you're here. I got one question for you: are you afraid of something? I am. I'm afraid of loud noises. (A bubble with a picture of herself pops up as she describes her fear of noises) Maraya (looking at camera): I am afraid of all kinds of noise, like vacuum cleaners, lawn mowers, and other kinds of noises you hear. You name it, guys. But at least it's not going to happen today. (lawn mower whirrs) Maraya: Huh? What is that noise? I bet it's that lawn mower I'm talking about. (She runs away to look out the window to see where that noise was coming from. When she looks out, she sees that it's coming from Steve, her grandfather) Maraya (gasps): It is! And plus Steve is using it. I better tell him to stop so I can relax. (She opens the window so she can tell Steve to stop) Maraya (yelling): Steve, can you please stop using that thing? I'm trying to relax. Steve (yelling): But, Maraya, I'm trying to cut the grass. I'll be done later. Maraya (sighs): Okay... (She closes the window and gets off the stool so she can get back on her bed) Maraya: Well, I hope a noise worse than a lawn mower won't happen today. (vacuum cleaner hums) Maraya (covering her ears): Ugh! It is! A vacuum cleaner is coming today! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! I need a way to get rid of these fears so I won't have to worry about it. (thinking) But who's there for me that can always help? Hmmm... (She thinks about it until she gets an idea. Then she gasps surprisingly) Maraya (gasps): I know! I'll get Ruff. I bet he'll help me! (She runs away quickly to where her computer is so she can make him come to life) Maraya: All I need to do is to make him come to life, Viewers, to make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer so she and the viewers can say the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says the magic spell, some magic dust comes out of her computer as she looks at the camera) Maraya (looking at camera): It's working! Now let's get back to my bed. (She runs back to her bed while the magic dust forms into a tornado. Afterwards, Ruff comes out of the computer and tries to find Maraya. Then he crawls over to where she is and greets her) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya: Oh, Ruff. Hello. Thank goodness you're here, because I got a very, ''very big problem. Ruff: What's wrong, Maraya? Maraya: Well, my problem for today, Ruff, is - (vacuum cleaner hums again) Maraya (covering her ears): Ughhhhhhhhhh! That's the problem! Ruff: Huh? I can't hear what you're saying, Maraya. You will need to speak louder. Maraya: Ruff, I said that my problem for today is - (knocks on door) Debbie: Hey, Maraya. I have to vacuum your room now. Maraya (screaming): Nooooooooooooooooo! No, noooooooooooooo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Ruff: Hey, Maraya. Come back! (he runs away, but then stops to tell Debbie to go ahead) You go ahead, Debbie. I'll be staying with Maraya until you're done vacuuming her room. (Ruff disappears out of Maraya's room) Debbie: Okay... (Ruff shuts Maraya's bedroom door and goes downstairs. Meanwhile, Maraya is throwing a meltdown until Ruff wondered) Maraya (crying): Waaaaaaahhhh! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ruff (not seen): Maraya, is that you? (Maraya gasps as she gets up and runs away. Ruff walks to where she is and gets shocked) Ruff: Where's Maraya? I thought she was right here a minute ago. (Then he realized that Maraya is in the bathroom as he walks over and knocks on the door. Out the door came Maraya, who ran away again) Ruff: Maraya, where are you going? (He walks away to continue looking for Maraya. He goes to the other bathroom downstairs to find her. He opens the curtain and Maraya runs away from him again. Afterwards, he walks in the dining room and finds Maraya hiding under the table) Ruff: There you are, Maraya. I just want to tell you that there is nothing to be afraid of and - (But Maraya runs away from Ruff again) Ruff (frustrated): Maraya, where are you going? (He walks away to look for Maraya. He walks to the door that led him to the basement, then he goes down) Ruff: Hmmm...I wonder where Maraya could be hiding. Maraya (not seen, sing song voice): ��I hid from Ruff, na na na na, boo boo! �� Ruff: I think I know where that singing's coming from. Maraya (sing song voice): ��I hid from Ruff, na na na na, boo boo!�� (A moment of silence occurs when she suddenly looks around and sees Ruff behind her) Maraya: Aaah! Ruff, what are you doing here? Ruff (mad): So you hid from me, huh? Maraya: Yeah, I did, so you won't have to find me. Ruff (mad): That's not nice, Maraya. You could hurt someone's feelings if you did that. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: Come on, let's go back up. Maraya (mad): No! I don't want to! Ruff: Aw, please, Maraya? I just want you to get up for me. Maraya (mad): Mm-mm! (The setting changes to outside of the Harrelson’s residence. Debbie is seen walking outside, shocked. Suddenly, she finds Steve on his lawn mower) Debbie: Steve, have you seen Maraya anywhere? I can't find her. Steve: Have you looked? Debbie: Yes. I've looked everywhere, but she isn't anywhere to be found. Steve: Debbie, I have to finish cutting this grass. Try again, and maybe she'll show up. Debbie: Okay... (Meanwhile in the basement, Ruff tries to get Maraya up from the floor) Maraya (mad): Let go of me, Ruff, let go! Whoa - whoa - whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oof! (When Maraya fell on the floor, Ruff tries to get her back up) Maraya (mad): I said, "Let go!" Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oof! Ruff: Maraya, I don't want to let go of you. So, please, let me help you. Maraya (mad): No! Ruff: Why not? Maraya: Because, I don't want to. Ruff: Maraya, you need to get up. Maraya: No, Ruff. I don't ''want to get up. I want to stay here until it's bedtime. Ruff: Maraya, we're not going to stay here all day, so please, get up. Maraya (mad): No! I'm not going to get up and that's final. Ruff (mad): Maraya, don't start arguing with me, okay? All I want you to do is to get up. Maraya (mad): But, Ruff - (lawn mower whirrs) Maraya (gasps): What was that? Ruff: I don't know, maybe it's - Maraya: It's a lawn mower! (Ruff gasps, then Maraya starts to cry) Maraya (crying): It's a lawn mower! It's a lawn mower! (After Maraya started crying, Ruff kneels down and starts hugging Maraya) Ruff: Aw, Maraya, everything will be alright. Listen. (He tries to put his hand by his ear so he can listen any noise that was bothering Maraya. But there was no noise, so he tells her) Ruff: It's over, Maraya. Maraya: It is?! Ruff: Yes. No more lawn mower. Maraya (relieved): Phew. Ruff: Maraya, why were you hiding in the basement? Maraya: Because, I was upset. Ruff: Upset about what? Maraya: Well, I was trying to tell you my problems, but the noises like the vacuum cleaner and the lawn mower, made me cry. Ruff? Ruff: Yes? Maraya: I hate to say this to you, but my problem is that I don't like loud noises, and I need help overcoming my fears of them immediately! Ruff: Why couldn't you tell me then? I'll be able to help you if you told me your problems. Maraya: Because, I was so upset that I didn't even want to talk to you. Ruff: Maraya, I'm glad that you told me your problems, because I'm able to say something important to you. Maraya: Huh? Ruff: Everyone is afraid of at least ''something, Maraya. Maraya: Really? So I'm not alone? Ruff (not seen): No. Of course you're not alone. Maraya: Wow! Ruff, are you afraid of something? Ruff: Yes! I'm afraid of something too. Maraya (not seen): Wow! Ruff: I am afraid of cats. Maraya: But, Ruff, you're a dog. Why are you afraid of cats? Ruff: Maraya, that is ''the reason. Maraya: Huh? Ruff: Well, I'm a dog, and you are a human girl. Maraya: Oh...now I get it. Ruff: Good. Now that you understand, now can you get up? (When Ruff lent his hand, Maraya puts her hand on top of it as he helps her up) Ruff: That's the spirit, Maraya. Now let's go back up and make something special. Maraya: Okay! (Scene changes to where they are back in the kitchen, making a chocolate cake. Ruff is shown stirring up the cake batter as Maraya watches him) Ruff: Ah, are you glad that we're back up, Maraya? Maraya: Yeah, I am. Ruff: Me too. (Moment of silence occurs) Ruff: Hey, Maraya. Just imagine that every sound you heard sounded like a vacuum cleaner. Maraya: Hmmm... (The scene changes to inside of Maraya's imagination. Maraya is shown, walking down the path and humming a little tune until she sees Ruff) Maraya: Oh. Hi, Ruff. Ruff: Hi, Maraya. How are you? Maraya: I'm great! How about you? Ruff: I'm fine myself. (Another moment of silence occurs) Ruff: Hey, Maraya. Would you like to - (whirrs) Maraya (shocked): Huh? What did you say, Ruff? Ruff: I said, "Would you like to -" (whirrs again) (Maraya gasps when she sees that everyone she knows sound like vacuum cleaners as she screams) Maraya (screaming): Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! (After she screams, the scene changes back to where Maraya and Ruff are still making the cake) Maraya: Yeah, that would be bad, Ruff. Ruff: Now that we made the batter, we're going to pour it in a baking pan, and put it in the oven. (After Ruff puts the baking pan in the oven, he walks back to where Maraya is) Ruff: And now that we did that, it's time to make the icing. Maraya: Yay! Ruff: This means that we're going to use a different stirring utensil. Just let me find it. (He goes down to find a more powerful stirring utensil and then he finds a mixer) Maraya: What is that? Ruff: It's an electric mixer. Maraya (gasps): An electric mixer?! Ruff, I hate electric mixers! Ruff: Don't worry, we won't use it yet, because we hadn't put the ingredients in the bowl. Maraya: Oh... Ruff: Let's put the ingredients in the bowl now so I can show you that it's not scary. (They start putting the ingredients in the bowl, then after that, he plugs in the mixer and tells Maraya that he's about to use it) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Here we go. I'm about to use it, so get ready. (Maraya starts covering her ears) Ruff (not seen): No, Maraya. Don't cover your ears. I want to help you overcome your fears. (Maraya uncovers her ears and starts covering her ears. Then Ruff starts to use the electric mixer) Maraya (not seen): Wow! (she is then seen again) Wow, Ruff, that's cool! Ruff: It is, Maraya. Don't you think? Maraya: Yeah. Ruff: Well, I have to tell you that an electric mixer combines ingredients faster than a wooden spoon. Maraya: Agreed. (Then they heard Debbie come in the house) Debbie (gasps): Maraya! Maraya (running over): Grandma! (They start hugging each other) Debbie: I've been looking for you everywhere, Maraya, and you too, Ruff. Did you know where she was hiding? Ruff: Yes. I was looking for her everywhere, too, but fortunately, I found Maraya hiding in the basement all alone. Debbie: Whoa, Maraya was hiding in the basement? Ruff: Yeah. She was, and she didn't even want to get up until I told her that I was afraid of cats. Debbie: Whoa, I didn't know that you're afraid of cats. Ruff: Well, now you know. (Ruff and Debbie laughing) Ruff: Well, Debbie. Me and Maraya have to do something, so see you later. Debbie: See you later too. (As Debbie walks away, Ruff and Maraya get back to where they were) Ruff: Okay. Now that we're done with the icing, all we have to do is to wait for the timer to ring. (timer rings) Ruff: Oh, it's done. Let me get it out of the oven. (He walks away to get the cake out of the oven, then he comes back to Maraya) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Before we decorate the cake, we need to wait for the cake to be cool. Maraya: Okay. (The camera points over to the cake. Some steam is showing on it, but then the scene changes to where it was cool) Ruff: Okay. Let's see if the cake is cool. (He gets Maraya out of the way so he can feel the cake. When he felt it, he finds out that it's cool enough to decorate) Ruff: Good. It's cool. Now we can decorate it. (He walks away to get the bowl with the icing and a plate. Then when he came back, he gets out a butter knife and starts decorating) Ruff: Maraya, this is why I'm making you and your family something special. Maraya: Why? Ruff: Because, I want to make you better. Maraya: That's awesome. (She follows Ruff to the kitchen table, then Maraya has a question to ask him) Maraya: Hey, Ruff. Can I have some? Ruff: No, Maraya. This is supposed to be for later. Maraya: Aw... Ruff: Come on, Maraya. You can wait, can't you? Maraya: No. Ruff: Then I need to teach you patience again. (chuckling) Maraya (laughing): Yeah. I think you need to someday, Ruff. (Both laughing) Ruff: Maraya, do you know how to overcome your fears now? Maraya: Um...no. Ruff: Well, let me tell you what happens if you use those noisy things. Follow me. (He grabs her hand and leads her to the window behind Maraya's seat at the kitchen table) Ruff: Maraya, out from this window, can you see any differences outside? Maraya: Um...yeah. I can see that the grass is short now. Ruff (not seen): That's right. The grass is short now because Steve used that loud lawn mower. Maraya: Oh... Ruff: Yeah. Before the noise occurred, the grass was long. But now it's short because he cut it. Maraya: Wow, that's amazing! Ruff: Yes, I agree with you, Maraya. Now let's go find some more differences. (He grabs Maraya's hand and takes her into the living room) Ruff: Maraya, do you see any differences with the living room carpet? Maraya: Hmmm... (gasps) Lines! Ruff (not seen): Yes. That means that Debbie must've vacuumed the whole carpet. Maraya: Yeah! Ruff: Maraya, just compare and contrast with this carpet. (Maraya starts to think about it) Ruff (not seen): Earlier, it was all dirty. But now that someone vacuumed it, there are some lines showing, and that probably means that it's clean now. Maraya: Yes. Ruff: Maraya, I got to tell you, but in a few hours, these lines are going to disappear. Maraya: Really? Ruff: Yeah. Maraya: Wow, that's awesome, Ruff! Ruff: You see, Maraya? Loud noises are not that bad if you think about the good results at the end. Maraya: I guess you're right, Ruff. Ruff: And now that you understand, I got to skedaddle. Maraya: Aw, but Ruff. I don't want you to skedaddle. I want you to stay longer. Ruff: Sorry, Maraya. Rules are rules, so I got to go, okay? Maraya: Um... Ruff: Okay? Maraya: Okay. (They hug and smile at each other) Ruff: That's the spirit, Maraya. Goodbye! Maraya: Goodbye! See you soon! Take care! Ruff (not seen): Aw, thanks, Maraya! You too! Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! See you next time! Bye! (He disappears into Maraya's computer. Then after that, Maraya looks at the camera) Maraya (looking at camera): Thank you, viewers, for helping me today! I really appreciate it! And now that you ''and Ruff have helped me, I now have a better autistic life. Take care! (The scene fades out, which causes the whole episode to come to an end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Debbie *Steve Errors *When Ruff got the cake out of the oven, there were two pans instead of one. Trivia *This is the first episode of this season where Maraya cried. *This is the second episode where Ruff gets mad at Maraya. *This is the second episode where the basement is seen. *When Maraya kept running away and hiding from Ruff, it was like that she was playing hide and seek, except that Ruff wasn't counting. *It is known that in the episode that Maraya is afraid of loud noises while Ruff is afraid of cats. *When Maraya was hiding in the basement, she was singing a little song that mean, little children would normally sing. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: overcoming her fears so she won't be afraid of loud noises anymore. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)